Loki's Little Princess
by Witty Sayings
Summary: Thor has two daughters, but one of them isn't his.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Thor watched the two girls on the floor of the room, playing a game. The girls giggled and smiled at each other. Thor chuckled as he brought up Jane closer. She snuggled against him and enjoyed watching the girls play. It seemed only seconds before little Eira, the youngest, and little Ingrith, the eldest, hopped onto the couch and smashed themselves into the arms of their parents. Thor gasped and wished he was wearing armour because the impact from the girls was great. Both were beautiful and had great strength.

The youngest, Eira, was very slender and sneaky. She had long black hair which was straight and bright ice crystal blue eyes that were warm. For some reason her skin was a bit pale. Jane thought that they should see a doctor, but Thor said it was how the girl appeared to be. She always wore a dark green shirt with black leggings. Eira was only six and she had great strength. Eira was cunning and could trick and persuade many people to her bidding.

The eldest, Ingrith, was also slender, but bold. She had long blonde hair with stormy blue eyes, like Thor. Like her father, she was very stubborn and wanted to prove herself. Her skin was a bit darker than Eira's, but not by much. Ingrith was very protective of her younger sister. Most of the children at their school loved to tease Eira because she liked exactly like _Loki_. She always would tell them to stop, but by the time that has happened, Eira set up a little surprise. Ingrith always wore a red shirt and black leggings. Oh how the girls loved to dress alike. Also, Ingrith was older than her by three months. She was also six.

"Bedtime, girls!" Jane called. The girls groaned.

"Daddy will carry you!" She teased them. Eira and Ingrith cheered and whooped as Thor lifted them up. He spun them in circles and spirals. He forgot how much fun it was to have children after a hard days' work. Although he hadn't been on many quests lately, he still had a job.

When Thor approached the bed, he dropped both Eira and Ingrith into their beds and sat in front of them. "Aren't you girls going to get ready for bed?"

Both girls grabbed their night clothes and raced for the bathroom with a great speed. Thor sighed and looked out into the hall as the nearest door in the hall slammed shut.

Ingrith was frantically changing into her nightgown whilst Eira was swishing the toothbrush all over the place in a hurried fashion. After Eira spit out the tooth paste that was left, the girls switched. Eira quickly placed her nightgown as Ingrith was brushing her teeth. After all of that was done, the girls picked up the clothes they had and placed them in the laundry hamper to be cleaned later. Then, they raced into their rooms and jumped for the bed. Thor waited until each girl tucked herself in.

"Are you ready for the story?" The girls bobbed and nodded their heads up and down.

"A long time ago, there was a god. He was very strong and mighty. One day, an evil Jouton came. He threatened to hurt the nearby villages!" Thor paused for effect as the girls shook their heads and leaned in closer for the next part. "When the god heard of this, he came to the village immediately," Jane was standing in the doorway, smiling as Thor was waving his hands in the air, "And do you know what the god said?" The girls shook their heads and their eyes widened, "Be gone, evil Jouton and leave this village alone! Now, girls, remember, this Jouton was evil. He taunted, why, godling, are you too scared to challenge me? The god pulled out his sword and nodded. The two fought as the villagers watched intently. Then the god saw his chance, he swiped at the Jouton's heart and the Jouton fell. Then, the god used his powers to banish the Jouton. The god showed the Jouton mercy because that is a true hero. Showing mercy is a sign of strength." The girls and Jane clapped at the end as the girls bowed.

Thor instantly felt guilty. Loki was a Jouton and he had just insulted that. One of his daughters was actually Loki's. He tucked each girl in and kissed her forehead as did Jane. Then they closed the light and let the door open just a crack because Eira and Ingrith were still a bit afraid of the dark. Then, they went downstairs and sat on the couch. They gazed happily at the fire place. Their tranquil silence was interrupted.

A scream erupted in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Thor jumped and raced up to the girl's bedroom. One he reached the room, he saw that Eira had climbed into Ingrith's bed and was snuggled against her. He crouched next to the girls' bed. Ingrith looked at her father and gave a quiet shush. Thor chuckled and tucked them in. He sighed as he walked back downstairs and sat on the couch next to Jane. "What was that about?" Jane asked with her eyes darting upstairs and she bit her lip. Thor placed an arm around her shoulder reassuring her that it was just Eira having a nightmare.

Jane glanced upstairs once more and told Thor, "Eira's nightmares had become even more frequent. What is she dreaming of, my love?" Jane kept glancing, but Thor brought her closer. She pushed Thor chuckled, "It's not funny, Thor. I'm worried. Even though I am not _Eira's_ biological mother, I am still worried." Thor sighed and remembered how he was doing the same thing the All Father was doing. Hiding that Eira was in fact Loki's child and she didn't even know it.

"I will ask about her dreams tomorrow, love, but I will not tell Eira that she is _Loki's_ child. She is too young to understand."

"How did you find Eira?"

"I found the crying baby girl at our doorstep. There was a note that was written by Loki himself. He really does love Eira, but being in prison to serve out his sentence, well, you can't take care of a child like that." Thor looked at the ground. He smirked and then got off the couch and picked Jane up. "Ready to go to bed?"

"If you put me down first." Jane teased and he did.

Jane kept thinking of Eira's screams and nightmares. What could possibly be haunting her mind?

The next morning, Eira and Ingrith were already helping Jane by setting the table for breakfast. She hummed as the girls were helping each other carry heavy and large plates or a jug of juice. Thor came in and sat at the table. Jane poured herself coffee and gave Thor some water. Meanwhile, Thor assisted the girls in pouring their juice. Then, Jane placed the plate of toast on the table with some eggs. At the time, she read the news on her cell phone, the girls discussing what they were going to play, and Thor praying silently to his parents for thanks.

"So, Eira, why did you scream last night?" Jane asked. Thor choked on his water as the pale cheeks of Eira turned bright red.

"I was dreaming about these giant people with deep red eyes. They were chasing Ingrith and I, then they caught up and then, the dream changed. This man with black hair and blue eyes kidnapped my sister." Eira croaked and Ingrith pulled her into a hug. Thor's eyes widened while Jane just stared for a moment.

Thor pulled Jane away from the table and told the children, "Excuse us for a moment, girls." He chuckled. Out in the hall, he lowered his voice to a whisper, making sure the girls could not hear was he was saying. "This is bad, Jane."

"Why?"

"Because, Eira is dreaming of the frost giants and Loki." Thor fiddled with his shirt as Jane still looked confused as Thor's suggestions and hints.

"Okay, so she dreams of her father and the frost giants, how is that bad? It was one nightmare."

"You do not understand, Jane, this is becoming more frequent. I am worried. I do not want Eira to find out so soon." Thor murmured.

Jane, who was irritated, snapped, "What?"

"That Loki is her father."

* * *

**Author's Note: I know, rubbish chapter, but next one, I will try to make it better!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ingrith and Eira were spying on their parents. Eira looked at the floor and slumped. Tears filled her eyes. How could her blood parents be so cruel to sat that Loki was her father? Ingrith wrapped a restraining arm around her sister, but Eira pulled away and stormed right into the hall where Thor and Jane were talking. Eira placed her hands on her hips and stared at them. Jane and Thor turned. Their eyes widened. "Why would you see that?!" More thick tears fell down Eira's pale cheeks as Thor and Jane stared at their daughter.

"We never said anything like that, sweetheart." Jane cooed, but Eira didn't buy it. She ran out of the hall and up the stairs to her room as Ingrith looked upset. After the girls changed, Thor went to work and Jane drove them to school. The girls remained silent and kept staring at the rear view mirror hoping that either Eira or Ingrith would speak up. Neither did. At school, there were no hugs or kisses. The girls just rushed away. Jane pulled out of the school's parking lot with tears streaking down her face.

* * *

Loki's heart pounded. He was going to hurt Thor one way or another. Even after he had helped him defeat Darkness, he had lived in the prison to serve out the rest of his sentence. Luckily, he had escaped. Gods on Asgard were searching frantically searching for him. Loki knew what he had to do. To hurt Thor, he had to do something he had no interest in. He had to kidnap Thor's daughter, Ingrith. Loki gritted his teeth and remembered that his daughter was lost because of the prison he was in. What Loki didn't know and forgot was that Thor was taking care of the young Eira.

He watched as two girls were sitting alone beside a large tree. One was Ingrith and the other, he didn't even care. The bell had rung and the children left as did Ingrith and Eira after a half hour that Loki had been watching. In his mind, he kept repeating that this was Thor's fault and he had to do this. Loki would never have interest in taking a hostage, he was too good for that. When the other child seemed to be distracted, Loki made his move. He grabbed Ingrith away and before she could scream or see him, he clubbed her temple. Then, Loki ran away thinking that this was only to get revenge on the brother he hated, Thor.

* * *

Eira noticed that Ingrith wasn't by her side. She started to panic and cry. Then, Eira wiped away her tears knowing that Ingrith wouldn't want her to cry. She would want her to be strong. Eira rose her chin and kept walking while the other children stared at her and called out, "Who does she think she is?" Eira finally felt like she didn't need her sister's defense anymore, but Eira still needed her sister to be with her. While the other children laughed, she saw them bowing down to kiss her feet.

By time the Eira reached home, she forgot about Ingrith and her parents calling her Loki. She raced into Jane's arms who were wide open. Jane kissed the top of her head and stared at her with beaming eyes and an almost tearful face. "How was your day?" Jane gave her full attention to the child she had angered.

"It was excellent, mummy! I finally stood up to the children by the end of the day! They snickered, but I imagined them kissing my feet." Eira started to snicker while Jane hugged her tight. Jane was thrilled to hear that Eira finally stood up to the children without Ingrith's help. That was when Jane noticed that Ingrith hadn't come home. Her smiled lessened and she hoped that Eira was behind the door, onto one of Eira's pranks.

"Where's Eira, darling?" Eira's smile faded away and tears started to form in her face. "

She's gone, mummy! One moment she was right beside me and next, it was like she was never there!" Eira started to sob softly into Jane's shoulder as Jane bounced her leg up and down to try to cheer Eira up. Eira wiped her tear stained cheeks and running nose. Jane took out a tissue and wiped away the tears coming out of Eira's eyes.

Thor had just come from a hard days' work. He settled in to find Eira on Jane's lap. Eira smiled and hoped that he hadn't noticed her crying. She ran and hugged his legs while he picked her up, "Papa, guess what happened at school? I finally took on the children with Ingrith's help! I imagined instead of them snickering at me, I thought about them kissing my feet!" Thor smiled because Eira finally stood up for herself, but she was already starting to think a bit like Loki.

"That's wonderful, my love, but why are you crying?" Eira shook her head and Thor placed her down when his eye caught Jane, beckoning to him. Eira walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Thor," Jane whispered, "Ingrith's been kidnapped."

"Who would want to kidnap her?"

"I suspect Loki."

"Why?" Thor asked. He thought their feud was over.

"To make you feel pain."

"Does he remember that I'm taking care of his daughter."

"Probably not."

"He wants to take her away so he can get to you, Thor!"

"I refuse to believe this!"

"Ask Eira yourself, she was crying when she told me!"

"We will wait it out. Now it is crucial that we don't mention Loki in this household again.

"Why?'

"For Eira's sake and when Ingrith returns, for her sake."

* * *

**Author's Note: You decide what happened to Ingrith.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Attention! I know a lot of you are extremely upset with the story and I blame that on my part. Here is the chapter you have long been waiting for and I'm sorry if it does not please. It's from Ingrith's POV in third person. Basically the first chapter from the story I deleted, Thor's Little Queen, because it wasn't really going anywhere. Plus, I had a huge writer block for this story. Very sorry and here is chapter four!**

* * *

Chapter Four

Ingrith woke up in a cage which was hung from a post and was dangling about two yards off the floor, if you could call it a floor. It was ice which was see through and under that, there was water. Whilst Ingrith stared at the slim ice that the cage which held her captive was dangling, a tall and thin figure came out of the shadows. Ingrith never noticed his eerily quiet demeanor. She caught a glimpse before he returned to the shadows. One part of Ingrith was relieved because she was not alone and isolated. Another part was even more frightened of the silent shadowy figure. She would much rather be alone, but not silently.

"Show yourself." Ingrith shouted with bravery even though fear started to creep in her voice. Her teeth started to chatter and the freezing wind became stronger. Suddenly, the cool metal of the cage was not metal, but pure solid ice. It was gorgeous and terrifying all at once. The smoothly carved cage with jagged points at the end. Ingrith inhaled deeply and exhaled. She would not let fear get the best of her. Instead, she thought of Eira. How the scrawny girl would always love to play in the snow and would throw many handfuls of snow at Ingrith.

"I know how it feels like to be alone..." a voice hissed. Ingrith jumped and pulled her bony knees up to her chest. She rested her chin on the knees and shivered as the cold wind came back.

"Please tell me who you are." Ingrith whispered for her voice was almost lost.

"Why should I?" the voice responded, with pure hatred.

"I-I" the teeth of Ingrith chattered, "want to know if I did anything I did to upset you."

The wind got stronger and the voice raised just a little bit, "It was not you who did anything wrong." Suddenly, the cage turned into a bed. "You must be tired. Sleep, little queen." Suddenly, Ingrith could feel her eyes growing heavy as the blanket wrapped tighter around her. "Sleep."

* * *

Ingrith woke up feeling much better than she had from the time she was captured. She didn't know if it could have been days or months. The bed shifted back into the ice cage. Then, it shifted back to metal. Ingrith shivered and asked, "Are you going to hurt me?"

"Why would I hurt someone who does not deserve it?" the voice seemed just a bit warmer. "I am not that cruel as people say. Too much prejudice blinds them." Ingrith felt an instant pang of guilt. The voice was filled with sorrow and remorse. Ingrith sighed and felt that her cheeks were wet. Tears were staining them. She didn't know why, but it just happened, without her consent.

"Tell me who Eira is." Ingrith blurted with more tears staining her eyes.

"Eira is not your biological sister, but is related to you. She is your cousin. She is not Thor's daughter. Eira is the daughter of Loki, but does not know it." the voice cracked up. Ingrith was starting to suspect that the voice knew Eira. Ingrith took some deep breaths and finally had the bravery to ask.

"Are you Loki?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I would like to thank every that has reviewed, favourite, or followed. It really means a lot and I thank you!**

* * *

Chapter Five

It had already been a week since Ingrith's capture. Eira was growing more and more anxious. One night, she decided it was enough. She would find Ingrith. Eira's heart pounded as she wrote a good bye letter to her mum and dad, telling them that she was to find Ingrith. Then, she dressed into a green shirt and leggings. After, Eira threw the cloak she got for her birthday from Thor and shoved some shoes that had just been stuffed into the closet. After, she opened the window and started to climb down. That was one of the things Eira did great. She could climb so well. When she jumped to the ground, it was a bit too soon because she landed on her ankle, hard. Eira bit her lip to hold back the springing tears. After, she saw an ominous blue glow. Eira hesitated to follow.

"Follow me, my little princess. I will lead you straight to Ingrith." Eira of course did not know that this was Loki beckoning to her. All she could think of was Ingrith and this was her only lead, even though it may be false. Eira shrugged. She threw the cowl of her cloak and started to run in the shining path. It led her to such a faraway place that ice covered everything everywhere. Eira didn't shiver. She didn't mind the cold, she loved it. The memory of the two playing in the soon brought her to tears, but Eira wiped them away. She would show Ingrith that she could fight for herself!

Eira kept walking with a new confidence flowing inside and out.

* * *

Loki looked stunned. The child found out who he was. It was not her fault, he had shown too much emotion because of his lost daughter. He would not reveal himself to her. It was too soon. Loki thought again? Thor hasn't done anything. Might as well let her go. After a while, Ingrith didn't respond and she fell asleep. Loki opened the cage loudly and she let out a shriek. "Go, little queen, I have nothing to hold against you." Ingrith got out of the cage.

"Reveal your identity first." Loki groaned at the stubbornness of the child.

"I can't."

"Please. I won't tell my father." Loki didn't trust the child of Thor. "Please, I promise. In fact, I will stay with you if you desire that, but only until Eira comes." Loki sighed. Could he really deny a child one simple wish? He stepped out and Ingrith didn't frown. In fact, he ran up to Loki and hugged him, saying that she was sorry! "I'm sorry for the harm my father has put you through. I remember you showing me. I will never leave you again and I will tell Eira that she should stay with us, not Thor and Jane!" Ingrith viciously spat. Loki felt guilt. He just turned an innocent girl against her parents. Wasn't that what Thor did to him? Take away his warm heart and turn it icy cold.

The silence was broken by the dauntless Eira who was calling for Ingrith. When she saw Ingrith next to Loki, she screamed and started to hit her own father. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ingrith restrained Eira and whispered into her ear as Eira's eyes formed tears.

"What do you mean you are my father?" Loki couldn't even speak to his own child.

"Let us stay here. Thor is evil, Loki showed me his past." Ingrith said.

"No, Thor and Jane are nice. They love us." That was when Ingrith exploded.

"What do you mean nice? They wouldn't even tell you that your father was Loki!" Ingrith screamed. Eira felt even worse. She started to cry and magic erupted.

"Eira, wait!" Eira was gone before she could say anymore. Meanwhile, Loki placed an enchantment on Eira and Ingrith. They will never remember that they lived with each other. It would all be but a blur. Thor and Jane would think that Eira is their daughter from him. Loki did something he never wished he would do again. He cried.

* * *

Eira forgot why she was angry. When she came back, it was morning. No time had passed, but the room had an empty feeling to it. A cold rush of wind came in and Eira shivered. She ran downstairs in her nightgown which surprised her because she thought she was wearing regular clothes. Jane and Thor were extra happy today. They gave Eira a tussle of the hair and then started to eat their morning meal. One name hit Eira that sounded familiar and matched a familiar face, but not quite.

_Ingrith_.

* * *

**Author's Note: I feel bad for that, but the girls will start to remember each other soon! The next chapter focuses on Ingrith and then they will fast-forward some years!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: In response to your question, MakeBelievetoAchieve, is because Eira was so angry about Ingrith and Loki being her father that she left, plus, I thought it would be a cool plot twist. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! **

* * *

Chapter Six

Ingrith didn't know why Loki wouldn't let her call him father. Instead, she would call him Uncle. Every time she brought up the name, _Eira_, she was scolded and told not to mention it, but Ingrith described the blur in her mind. The blur had a pale face and long black hair. Also, she had high cheekbones and would always wear green. In her dreams, Eira would be tricky and play tricks on anybody for her amusement. This of course made Loki anxious because Ingrith would soon realise that Eira was real. He kept the girl in the dark and like Odin did with him, Loki told the tales of Thor and how he always showed off, but also in a different way because Loki vowed never to be like the Allfather. He would be like Frigga, kind and sweet, but still kept him in the dark.

One day, Ingrith came to Loki with a nightmare. Loki opened his arms and Ingrith ran to his embrace. "What happened, my little queen?" Loki was worried for his niece because the child had grown attached to him just as he had grown attached to the child.

"It was horrid, Uncle. I saw that this Thor destroying you and bullying you!" Ingrith cried while Loki told her the story of the generous Frigga.

"Was Frigga really that kind, Uncle?" Ingrith asked as Loki wiped away her tears.

"She was. You know, Ingrith, Frost Giants are cruel, but not all."

"What do you mean, Uncle?" Ingrith asked.

"I am a Frost Giant, but I wouldn't harm the innocent ever," Loki said, "again." Loki said the last word under his breath. He didn't want the child of Thor to be ashamed of him. Loki gulped and shed some tears. Ingrith wiped them away asking why he was crying. "Sometimes, it's better just to keep secrets, my child." Loki said and he meant it. It was just better to keep Ingrith in the dark, for now. Sooner or later, she would figure out the truth and it made Loki's heart churn.

"Well, time to go to sleep, my little queen." Loki's voice was soothing and calm as he rocked Ingrith to sleep. The reason why he calls Ingrith little queen is because Thor is the King and his daughter would be his queen. He called Eira his little princess because like he was prince, it would be like she was the princess and Ingrith was the queen just like Loki and Thor.

When Ingrith finally fell asleep, her nightmare had returned.

* * *

_Eira and Ingrith were much older and much more beautiful. They were fighting hand to hand combat. Then, Thor and Loki tore them apart. Thor had Eira and Loki had Ingrith. Both girls were struggling and screaming while the brothers were arguing with each other. "Keep your bloody daughter away from me!" Thor roared as he tightened his grip as Eira was getting stronger. _

_"Keep your daughter away from me!" Thor screamed. Both girls destroyed their _uncles_ and charged for each other. Eira came up on top and Ingrith was begging for mercy."_

* * *

Once again, Ingrith woke up screaming and Loki came rushing again. She apologised as Loki tried to calm Thor's little queen.

"Never apologise for something that happened unwillingly." Loki had advised.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know, stupid ending, but the next chapter, they fast forward to the age of sixteen and the real drama will begin soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A****uthor's Note: Now they fast forward to sixteen.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Eira woke up to Jane coming into the room and talking a bit too loud. Eira got up and stared to her right side which always seemed empty as if someone use to live there. She got up and changed. There wasn't any school today, but Jane thought that Eira had slept long enough. When she got downstairs, Thor was sitting at the table. Eira smiled and Thor started to speak with his only "daughter". "Good morning, Eira."

"Good morning, father." Eira said looking out the window.

"What's wrong?" Thor asked. Eira didn't respond. She stood up from her seat and walked towards the backyard. Jane and Thor just stared at their daughter. Eira squinted at the teenage girl who wore a floor length red dress and her hair pulled back in many braids to make a bun. When Eira got outside, the girl nodded. Eira's heart pounded. It was the girl, Ingrith. The one she always dreamed of, the one that should have been in her life.

"Ingrith?" Eira asked, afraid of what the girl might say. Eira looked around and noticed that no one cared about them at this moment. The girl's expression softened.

"Eira?" Eira felt a tear roll down without her throat quivering. Both girls ran towards each other and hugged like never before. At this time, Thor had come out. He looked bewildered. Eira felt memories rush back to her mind. Ingrith was Thor's daughter. When they were little, they played so much together, but then she was kidnapped. The question was who had captured Ingrith and why had Thor forgot about her?

"Father, this is Ingrith. The girl from my dreams." Thor made no response, but just stared coldly at his real daughter.

"I-I have never seen her before in my life." Thor's lip quivered as his eyes showed conflicted emotions. Thor was struggling to remember. That dark part of his brain had reminded him, but he wasn't entirely sure. "Ingrith." Thor repeated the name, trying to make a connection in his mind. Suddenly, his eyes sparked with realisation as he remembered his daughter, or at least he thought so. "Ingrith, my daughter?" Thor still didn't seem to sure.

Ingrith's eyes filled with tears. "Father." Something took over Thor. He smacked the girls out of the way and screamed. Most of it was incoherent. The girls ran as a full on storm started to form.

"What's going on?" Eira shouted as they kept running.

"I don't know. What's gotten into him?"

"That's what I was wondering!"

Both girls kept running. A portal appeared. Ingrith smiled knowing that Loki was up to his old tricks once more. She grabbed Eira's wrist. Eira struggled against Ingrith. "Let go of me!"

"Eira, trust me!"

"Why? Remember you decided to stay with Loki, father's enemy!" Ingrith groaned and stared at the younger one with fiery eyes.

"Thor is not your real father!" Ingrith shouted over the storm which grew constantly louder.

"WHAT?" Eira screamed at the top of her lungs. She could not hear because the storm and Thor's roaring was growing louder. Ingrith sighed and pushed Eira into the portal. Ingrith was still stronger than her so it was possible. The portal left and Eira stared all around her. She remembered this place to well. It was the place of her nightmares. The place where Ingrith decided to stay with Loki, who was not her father. Eira couldn't believe her eyes. One moment Thor was fine and the next, he goes insane!

"Eira, are you alright?" Ingrith asked.

"I'm fine, just confused. What about yourself, Ingrith?"

"I have no idea what has gotten into my father?"

"Wait if Thor is your father, then who is mine?" Eira asked out of the blue. Ingrith shook her head and sighed.

"That's not important right now."

"Why not?"

"It's just not, alright!" shouted Ingrith who was annoyed by Eira's questions.

"What are we looking for?" growled Eira.

"Loki might know."

"You mean that monster?" Eira spat. Ingrith looked hurt, but not for herself. She didn't want to tell the poor girl that her real father was Loki. Maybe later, when Loki redeems himself. _If_ he redeems himself. That was what made Ingrith so anxious. They kept traveling for what felt like a long and short time. It was hard to tell because there was nothing. Just solid ice. Both girls had fears. They thought that either something was out there to get them or that they were completely alone. Ingrith shivered, remembering when she was six, she felt as if she was going mad from not knowing.

When they reached the place where Ingrith had resided for ten years, Ingrith called, "Loki, where are you?"

Loki appeared. "What do you want, child?" he didn't notice Eira at first, but then turned. Loki hid his emotions. He couldn't let Eira know just yet. What child wants to know of a dishonourable father? "Who is this?"

"I'm Eira, sir." Eira said. Before Loki could continue talking she said, "We come here on urgent matters. Something might of have possessed Thor. We don't know entirely." Loki nodded as both girls stared at him.

"Explain."

"Loki, we need you. Thor tried to kill us for no reason. One moment he was fine and the next, well, I'm not sure how to explain it."

"I always knew this day would come." Loki murmured to himself.

"What do you mean, Loki?" Ingrith asked.

"My magic was too strong this time. I caused this. It must have corrupted the balance in the universe which made Thor evil."

"Loki, this is outrageous. How could you have taken over Thor when you have just heard about it?" Ingrith said.

"We have to wait and see." Eira said, dismissing herself from the chat.

Loki came up to Ingrith who looked worried. "We must keep Eira out of the dark."

"No."

"What did you say to me?" Loki demanded.

"No, you have kept her out of the dark long enough and me too. I didn't know that Thor was my father. Eira had suffered much longer, tell her."

"This is foolish, Ingrith."

"Tell her." Ingrith gritted her teeth. Loki sighed and walked over to Eira.

"Eira," the girl turned to face Loki, "I have heard that you really want to know who your real father is." He mentally slapped himself. That was not the best way to start off in revealing a secret.

"It has been my heart's desire for a while." The guilt was eating away at Loki.

"Let me enlighten you." Eira turned and Loki's stomach churned. Everything slowed down.

"Eira, I am your father."

* * *

**Author's Note: I liked this chapter, but a kind of bad ending. I hope you enjoyed it. Review if you like. Constructive criticism welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed! Also, I.C.2014, the last chapter ending did sound like a Darth Vader moment! Sorry about that. Anyways, here is chapter eight!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Eira looked bewildered. What did he mean by her "father"? Of course by now Eira realised that Thor wasn't her father, but Loki? Sure they had an uncanny resemblance, but that monster compared to her? He must have been driven mad in this isolated wasteland of ice. She turned to face Loki and, slapped him. "Are you mad? I don't think that you would have any children!" Eira looked at Loki whose eyes were showing hurt. He had watched over both Eira and Ingrith when they were little children and Eira was always so sweet.

_She's just in shock_. Loki reminded himself.

Ingrith came up. "Loki is telling the truth, Eira, as much as it hurts, it's true. But Loki has changed!" Ingrith tried to persuade her cousin, but both girls would not see eye to eye. Ingrith groaned, walked up to Eira, and started to shake her. "Eira, stop it! You know Thor isn't your father, right?" Ingrith stared into her cousin's empty eyes.

"Yes." Before Eira could say anything else, Ingrith started up once more.

"Just accept the fact. Loki is a great god when you get to know him."

"Wait, how come you call him Loki instead of Uncle?" Eira questioned.

"Allow me to explain." Loki said when both girls didn't even no the answer to the question.

"When both of you were young, I captured Ingrith to get to Thor. I was so angry for him just leaving me in that cell to rot! When Thor would not come for his daughter, which I don't know why, probably he didn't know," Loki lied about Thor because Ingrith looked as if she was about to cry. He really didn't know why Thor wouldn't come for his daughter. "Anyways, I started to speak with her and I would tell Ingrith about my life. I was the wind and the voice. She finally guessed me. By the time Eira came, Ingrith was already with me. I cast a spell to shield the fact that you two had meet before. I don't know what came over me." Loki looked ashamed as he saw the two girls blink really fast.

"Well, that's in the past." Eira was much more calm. "Do you know what had possessed Thor?"

"Wait," Ingrith started. "you didn't tell me why I couldn't call you Uncle?" Loki groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"If you did call me that, then you would realise that I wasn't your father back then." Loki explained.

"Anyways, what possessed, Thor?"

"I know only one race with that kind of power, Eira."

"What race?" Both girls screamed. Loki laughed.

"You will find out tomorrow. Right now, I am weary." Loki said. Eira groaned.

"Don't worry, he's always like that."

Loki rose from his seat and walked over to another place. Ingrith showed Eira where she slept. Eira collapsed on the bed and immediately fell asleep, or at least Ingrith thought. Ingrith smiled at her little "sister" and fell onto the bed as well, happy that Loki wouldn't be living a lie anymore.

* * *

When Eira noticed that Ingrith was asleep, she rose from the covers and walked outside of the ice castle, or as it seemed. Loki was staring outside. Eira took him by surprise by tapping his shoulder.

"Sorry to bother you." Eira started.

"Don't apologise for something as petty as that." Loki stated.

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing." Loki sighed.

"Why are you upset?"

"You would not understand."

"I am old enough." Eira protested.

"Eira," Loki started.

"Please." Eira said.

"I am thinking about your mother." Loki said.

"What was she like, father?" Loki felt his heart grow warmer at these words.

"She had long curly ginger hair, that's how you got your curls. Also, her eyes were the prettiest hazel. Also, her smile was so warm, that it warmed me up every time. When we met, it was after my quest with Thor, she seemed really nice. As we grew closer together, I told her all about Asgard. She smiled at my stories. The one thing I wouldn't tell her was that I was a god, at least not yet anyways. Then, we knew we loved each other. I asked her to marry me, but she said not until I reveal my biggest secret. The next day, I tried it again, telling her that I was a god, but not just any god, the God of Mischief. By now, you would probably think that she hated me, but she just laughed and told me that she would marry anyone for love, no matter their background. We spent our first year happily, especially when we found out we were going to have a baby girl. When you were born, my eyes filled so quickly with tears. The first year of your life was the best, but one day, it was all ruined. The Frost Giants came and killed your mother. I didn't get to see her when that happened. I took you to Thor because I was a Frost Giant and a traitor to them." Loki croaked. He just couldn't continue on. Remembering Ava was just too much for him. Eira cried a little, but wiped her tears.

"Don't worry, you still have me." Eira said, trying to comfort Loki.

"I know. If I lost you, I would search the stars for you." Loki said, finally getting close to his daughter.

"I will too, father, I will too."

* * *

**Author's Note: I wanted a Father/Daughter moment in there. Please review if you like. Constructive criticism welcome.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

When Ingrith woke up, she saw Loki and Eira already preparing breakfast. She walked over and saw the steaming food. Hungrily, she already dived in, saying good morning with a mouth full.

"How are we going to stop the possession of Thor?" Eira asked, "What is possessing Thor?"

"It's Jotoun magic. I have seen it before, have used it before."

"What do you mean, uncle?" Ingrith questioned.

"You forget, little queen, that I am a Jotoun."e awaiting me if I come! That is why I created this world. To escape." Loki stared at the teenage girls and shivered.

"Why would they want to possess Thor?" asked Ingrith. Loki cringed at the thought of Ingrith not calling her father Thor.

"Revenge." Loki murmured. Both girls' blood ran cold and they stared at Loki.

"Over Thor?" asked both of the girls at the same time.

"No, over me. I allowed them into Asgard, but then betrayed them. I had a child that was Half-Jotoun."

"So, what problem should that cause?"

"Jotouns hate man. They will only visit man if it is to cause havoc and destroy them. Eira, don't you see? It's my fault that the Jotouns are attacking! You are a Half-Jotoun!"

"Father," Loki started to pace back and forth and grow louder in the moaning, "we have to get to Asgard! Soon!"

"No, I will get worse punishment there!"

"You might be pardoned, uncle."

"No, both of you must to learn how to fight! There will be a war over this! The Jotouns do not take half-bloods nicely."

Both girls were ushered by a worried Loki to an ice arena. He took them to the armoury where there were weapons. Eira stood in her place while Ingrith grabbed a sword. She swung it around, but it dropped to the floor. The weight was too much. "Both of you must choose a weapon when we go into battle. Your friend. Your constant companion."

Ingrith picked up the sword with both hands and told Loki with laboured breaths, "I have chosen a weapon, uncle." Ingrith weakly waved the sword in the air.

"That is not a weapon. Will it defend, protect, and slay for you? No, it will slow you down. Remember, a weapon is an extension of yourself, it should play to your strengths. Eira, you have magic and Ingrith, you control the skies. Choose wisely, girls."

Eira walked up to the weapons, but none seemed to appeal to her. Finally, one caught her eye It was a bronze staff with runes along the three sharp, but short blades. Eira picked it up, blocking out Loki and Ingrith. She thought of fire and fire burst out of the end of the staff. _This is amazing! It can channel my magic! All I have to do is think! _ Eira walked up and thought of ice. Suddenly, ice shot out of the three ends, hitting the targets square in the heart. Not even off by a inch. Eira touched the runes.

"Is this your chosen weapon, Eira?" Loki asked.

"Yes, father."

"Then you made a wise choice. The Bronse Guardian or in English, The Bronze Guardian. It channels magic from the mind. Excellent choice with creatures with magic. The runes there, since you are wondering say,Hevne meg, beskytte meg, forsvare meg or Avenge Me, Protect Me, Defend Me in English. When you say those runes, it becomes the ultimate weapon. Use it wisely, Eira because evil has used it before."

"How do you know?" Eira asked in awe.

"Because I have used it."

Ingrith, a bit tinged with jealously, walked up and started to look for a weapon worthy enough of her. Finally, it caught her eye. A silver double headed axe with runes along the tip of the blades. It was gorgeous. Ingrith lifted it up. Not only was it remarkably light, but it felt like it naturally stayed in her hand. She slashed a target with the right side and the target instantly became tattered. She slashed it again with the left side and it fully healed. "What is wrong with this axe?"

"Frelseren or in English, The Saviour. The runes say To sider, én dreper, en sparer which means Two sides, One kills, One saves."

"So basically one touch of either blade and you die or get saved?"

"Yes and vice versa." Loki explained.

"How do you know?" Ingrith asked.

"I have read about them as a young child."

"How did you obtain Frelseren?" Eira questioned.

"Each of these find their worthy masters. For example, I didn't have Bronse Guardian before you came or Frelseren before Ingrith came. Now, practice on the dummies." Loki ordered and started to sit down to watch.

"Shouldn't you train us?"

"Fight the targets and then I will tell you when you two shall duel."

"What do you mean duel, uncle?"

"Do as I say. If you want to be ready for war with the Jotouns."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I know in Norse mythology, Lafuey was actually Loki's mother.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Eira and Ingrith nodded and started to practice on the dummies. Eira was thinking of everything from fire to sand storm and it knocked out the dummies to well, it was too easy. Ingrith was using only the right side which was hard because what was the point of a double headed axe if only one side could be used. What Ingrith didn't know, but Loki knew, was that a slain ally could be saved. Loki stared at the girls saw that they weren't trying that hard. The Jotouns would be much harder on them, especially Eira. Eira, the child who started a war, but it wasn't her choice. It was Loki's. He was guilty for this and now he had to choose a side. He choose the Asgardians, the ones who gave him a home when Lafuey, his father, didn't. He started to increase the difficulty. The girls started to perspire more an they seemed to be grunting as well. Finally, he turned up the difficulty to the highest level.

"Can you make it a bit easier?" Ingrith complained as she was trying to fend off the attacking dummies.

"The Jotouns will show no mercy." Loki said.

"Hevne meg, beskytte meg, forsvare meg!" Eira shouted. The staff glowed and it started to destroy the targets by one touch. Thinking was too much work when the targets were so difficult.

Ingrith swallowed and thought that her weapon was useless. "Is there any way to make both sides kill?"

Loki chuckled. "Find that out for yourself."

Ingrith started to swing both sides thinking that maybe the sides could switch so she didn't just have to use one side. The speed of Ingrith and Eira quickened as the slayed all the dummies. In the end, both girls had a lot of sweat running and were gasping for air. Eira collapsed to the ground whilst Ingrith was holding her side. Loki walked up to the girls and showed two necklaces. One with a green jewel with a bronze chain and one with a red one and a silver chain. He used the green jewel to touch the staff. The staff was sucked into the jewel. He touched the red jewel onto the axe and it melted into the jewel. He then placed the necklaces on the girls necks. "To not carry dead weight. Excellent job, girls. Come, eat and then rest for tomorrow, you will be battling me.

* * *

Both girls shoved the food into their mouths, trying to block out the fear for Lafuey, the giants, and the possessed Thor. When they finished, the girls cleaned up, but then realised that Loki had not eaten. "Father, you have not eaten."

"I am not hungry now. Now, go to sleep."

"But we are not tired." Ingrith said.

"Sleep!"

Both girls bid the god a good night and curled up in their beds. They tossed and turned, but sleep would not come. Eira could only keep thinking about the war, how close it was and how it would affect her. She remembered in her dreams, playing with Ingrith as a small child, and how she had come back that dreadful day when Thor had turned evil. She clutched the necklace tighter, feeling it glow and radiate in her presence. Eira stared down at the jewel, which was softly growing a rich green. She smiled, thinking that the weapon would be protecting her. She had nothing to worry about, Bronse Guardian would protect her.

Ingrith hoped that Eira was asleep because she could not fall asleep. She saw the glow of the red jewel and smiled. Frelseren would protect her, that was why it was called The Saviour, it would save her from harm. She could not believe that she was about to take part in an epic war that would land in the pages of history tenfold. Ingrith rubbed the surface of the jewel which was bad because it sprung as a weapon. Confused, but not wanting to bother Loki, she tried to turn it back. Rubbing the centre of the axe didn't work. Frowning, Ingrith rubbed the tip of the axe and it turned back into a necklace.

She turned to find Eira looking at her. "Couldn't sleep too?"

"Yeah." Eira said. Ingrith noticed a staff by the girl's side.

"Rub the tip of the staff."

"Which one?"

"I don't think it matters." Ingrith pointed out. Eira rubbed the middle tip and it turned back into a necklace.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem at all."

"Are you scared, Ingrith?" Eira asked.

"No." Ingrith lied.

"It's okay to be scared, Ingrith."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The next morning, Eira and Ingrith barely ate. Loki did not pressure them, it was their choice. However, he did warn them about how to always be properly fed during a battle because in a battle, you ran off of pure energy. After their short meal was finished, Loki led the girls to the armoury where the armour was waiting for them. "Change." Loki ordered and both girls did in silence. The armour was a bit heavy, but neither complained. It would not matter because they were too busy fighting Loki. They tapped on the necklaces and Bronse Guardian and Frelseren popped out.

"Are you ready?" asked Ingrith.

"Yes. Yourself?"

"Likewise."

Both girls walked out to find Loki in armour and with a staff of his own. Suddenly, when both girls weren't paying attention, she shot out two beams of magic. They smacked in to Eira and Ingrith who were hurled against the walls of the ice arena. Each girl was sliding down the wall and then groaning in pain as Loki advanced and then threw his weapon which slashed both of the girls' faces. Blood was drawn and stained the ice of the arena. "First rule, girls, always be ready." Ingrith and Eira got up and started to run out in separate parts of the arena.

Eira kept thinking of fire and shot it at her father, who was dodging. He sent out what appeared to be an illusion. Suddenly, a bunch of Lokis were seen. Eira kept shooting fire at everyone she saw in sight, but her vision was clear. Her head felt hot and dizzy. She turned, but every time she hoped to see Ingrith or even her real father, she saw an illusion. Eira fired again, but heard a cry of pain. "You girls have to cooperate if you wish to win" Loki pulled off his illusion, but sent more waves of magic down. It was a long time, about a minute, but the impact was great. Both girls were hurled into the air and landed back down.

Ingrith ran up the sides of the walls and jumped straight for Loki, with Frelseren, the side that kills, straight at him. Loki already saw the move and dodged out of the way, leaving Ingrith to run into the walls of the arena once more. She slid down the walls. Eira thought of a force shield and it appeared around her. Loki kept shooting magic at it and the shield started to flicker, but there was still time. "Ingrith, I have a plan." Eira whispered whilst taking Frelseren and slashing Ingrith with the healing side. Eira saw which side was trying to attack Loki. "I will run on the right side of my father and you on the left. After, you distract him by running around and trying to slash at him, but missing purposely, and I will sneak behind him and deliver the final blow."

The shield was gone. Eira shouted, "Hevne meg, beskytte meg, forsvare meg!" and allowed the blades of Bronse Guardian to grow a bit sharper. The girls charged at Loki and he ran for them.

Ingrith was shouting, "Over here!" The blonde girl ran straight for him and missed purposely.

"I see you girls are finally working together." Loki cheered, hitting Ingrith, but not seeing Eira who was almost behind him. All he saw was a blur with black hair. Finally, Eira was close, she slashed Loki and he fell. Loki felt the blade of Frelseren and started to bleed. Ingrith and Eira cheered and hugged each other, but stopped abruptly to attend to Loki.

Loki's body was in searing pain. He could feel the burn across his back in which he was slain. His breaths were laboured. Ingrith and Eira huddled over him. Loki was on worried as he saw a pool of blood under him because Ingrith would heal him. Tears sprouted from their faces, but Loki told them, "Brilli-ant, girls." He grunted, feeling his life source leaving him. He could see his hand growing paler than before. "Ingrith, cut me with Frelseren."

"Why, uncle?" Ingrith cried.

"To heal me, you fool." She cruelly laughed and slashed the man. Loki jumped up.

"Brilliant job, girls!"

"Father, you are okay!"

"Of course I am, my little princess. I am healed."

"We beat you!" The girls just realised and started to chant and spin around in circles. Loki laughed and thought about how the girls were acting so childish.

"I still can't believe it."

"What?" Eira asked.

"That you beat me!" Loki complained, but then hugged the two girls. He felt his heart of ice melt and a light one replace it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Both girls had found a dress on their beds. They stared at Loki. "It's time to go to Asgard. We must go and get their help." He left the girls to change and for himself to change as well.

Eira picked up the dress. It was a silk green dress that was more than floor length. It had armour over the chest and upper ribcage that was bronze. Also, there was a bronze circlet lying on the bed in which the leaves were the shape. She picked it up to find genuine light brown leather boots. Ingrith stared at her dress. Same style's as Eira's, but her armour was silver. The circlet was much wider and there was no leaf design, but there was an eagle in the front. She looked at Eira, but found that the girl was already changing. "I wonder where father finds these."

"I know, right?" Ingrith said which made both of them laugh.

When Eira appeared, she was stunning. A bronze circlet was placed on her curly black hair which framed her cheekbones. The dress was splattered onto the floor, but in an elegant way. Eira was so gorgeous that she looked like an actual princess. When Ingrith appeared, she was gorgeous as well. Red was definitely her colour because it went so well with her blonde hair and made everything seem brighter. The circlet with the crown centre piece as the eagle made her look like an actual queen. They left the place to find Loki who looked practically the same, but a bit more tided up than he use to be. "Are you girls ready?" They nodded. Loki closed his eyes and focused on making a portal. It was shining. Loki walked in followed by the girls.

It felt as if everything was spinning out of control. Eira tried to grab something, but realised that it was not there, so she grabbed onto Ingrith who was struggling to stay up right. Soon, their feet started to leave the ground, except Loki's. "WHY AREN'T YOUR FEET LEAVING!"

"I have teleported before." Loki shouted over the howling wind.

"SO HAVE WE!"

"This is a much more powerful portal!"

Suddenly, everything went dark. Both girls were torn apart and smashed into the ground. The breath escaped them, but they stood up. The place was swaying, but they refused to give in. "Plus, I am a god." Both girls made faces and mocked Loki in pure anger.

Loki commanded three horses by magic and they appeared. Eira and Ingrith got on the horses and tried to smooth their hair down and place their circlets back in place. After, they chased after Loki who was already making his way for the palace. "You know, Eira, sometimes I hate your father."

"Understood." Eira panted and started to giggle seeing how the once gorgeous Ingrith had her hair messed up. When they reached the palace, Loki snuck both girls into the castle.

"Follow me and don't stray off." They snuck under eth noses of many guards. When they reached the doors, both girls tried to make themselves look presentable, but were having some trouble. Loki barged into the chamber and both girls quickly followed. When they reached the foot of the throne, they bowed. Odin looked enraged whilst Frigga was delighted that her younger son are back.

"Odin Allfather, I have come to fight by your side. I present you Princess Ingrith, daughter of Thor, and Princess Eira, my daughter."

"You have the nerve to show up Loki?"

"Allfather, I have trained these girls. They will stop Lafuey."

"How did you come in?" Odin demanded.

"We snuck in." Eira said. Loki smacked his forehead.

"Arrest-"

"Wait, my love." Frigga interrupted. Everyone stared because it was not like her to interrupt the Allfather. "Don't you remember the prophecy, Odin?" Frigga recited, "_The Daughter of the skies and the Daughter of magic will bring an end to Lafuey's reign. _What other daughters of the skies and magic are there? Besides, Loki trained the girls himself, did he not girls?"

"He did." Ingrith gulped.

Odin sighed whilst Frigga tried to persuade him. Both girls held their breath until Odin gave in. "Alright, I will trust you in this war."

* * *

**Author's Note: Don't worry, I'll explain the prophecy in the next chapter. Merry Christmas!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Thank you for all your reviews, especially Fabina-Percabeth-4179 and MakeBelievetoAchieve for your many reviews! Merry Christmas everyone!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

The girls and Loki were escorted to their own chambers, even though the girls shared, by request. Ingrith was sitting on her bed, hugging her knees and Eira was looking at the selections of dresses even though that they already had dresses. Eira wasn't interested in the petty clothing. She was bored, therefore had to occupy herself. Tomorrow, they would attend a war council meeting. Half the gods were to go to Midgard to obtain Thor, this included Loki, and the other half was to stop Loki. "What do you think the prophecy meant?" Ingrith asked.

"I don't know." A knock was heard on the door. The girls allowed the person and Frigga was at the door, smiling. She entered and sat at a chair. Both girls bowed at the Queen, and then went back to sit on their beds.

"What does the prophecy mean, your Majesty?"

"The prophecy means that the two daughters of Thor and Loki would defeat Lafuey. We knew that something bad was to occur when Thor became possessed. In fact, we knew before that, but we never took it seriously. It was just sprouted out by an oracle. Then, at the point my eldest son was possessed by Lafuey, I knew that this prophecy was about you two because they only had one daughter, each." Frigga explained.

"You speak about Thor as your first son?"

"Even though Loki is a Jotoun, I still consider him my son. I love him and he didn't deserve to be lied to."

"Odin lied to him?" Ingrith asked.

"Yes, he kept Loki in the dark and told that the Jotouns were a harsh, cold, blood thirsty race. By seeing Loki, I didn't believe it. Poor boy." Frigga said. "I will leave you to dress." The girls bowed.

Then, they changed into dresses that were different before. Eira had a bronze dress with the same circlet, but her hair was braided. Ingrith had a silver dress with the same circlet, but only half of her hair was up. The rest hung down. The girls walked down the corridor and spoke about Loki's childhood. "Loki was sweet? So, it must have been Odin's fault because Loki is a monster." Eira clenched her teeth and her hands balled into fists.

"Eira, you mustn't speak of such things. That is treason. It's amazing that we weren't killed on the spot." Ingrith warned her friend. Eira took a deep breath and unclenched her fists.

They entered the hall which was crowded with many gods. Eira and Ingrith sat at the end of the huge table and alone. They didn't eat much or dance because of the war. How could anyone throw a celebration in a time like this? "Ingrith, do you think we will defeat Lafuey?"

"Do we have a choice, Eira?"

"I don't think we are ready." Eira noted.

"Tonight, at midnight, we will sneak out and practice at the court yard, good?"

"Yes."

"The prophecy, do you think it could be true? Oracles could mess up a lot." Ingrith said.

"So you are scared?"

"Answer my question." Ingrith demanded.

"Not until you answer mine." Eira retorted. Both girls could be stubborn.

"Yes, I am terrified."

"I don't think, I know it is true. Oracles do not mess up, Ingrith. Do they?"

* * *

At midnight, the girls placed on some light amour and grabbed their weapons. To not risk being seen in the halls, Eira commanded some rope from Bronse Guardian and the girls used it to climb down from their balcony. After, they snuck under the noses of the guards, not even getting caught. Eira ordered the dummies to be moving and difficult. Whilst they were slashing with the weapons, Ingrith asked, "Do you feel satisfied?"

"A little bit, but we have to keep practicing. I suggest we work as a team." The girls forced the targets to come to them as one. After, Eira ordered the dummies to become a giant one and they did. Eira said the runes one her staff and it became a weapon. Instead of running around. Eira and Ingrith charged all at one. Eira slashed at the bottom as Ingrith kept climbing the target. After, Ingrith slashed it across the eye and the target fell into one giant heap. Ingrith used Frelseren to mend the targets.

"Do you think we are ready to face Lafuey now?" Ingrith panted.

"I don't know, but what choice do we have?" Eira told her cousin.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

In the morning, Ingrith and Eira dressed up some simple clothing. Eira wore a dark blue tunic. The hue looked like the night sky. She also wore some light brown wool leggings with boots that were dark brown. Ingrith wore some chainmail with the same leggings and boots. After, they left the chamber to find the council chamber where the gods and themselves would discuss how to stop Lafuey. Either way, both girls knew that they were the ones who would be taking him on, and them alone. When they reached the room, they stood on their feet because even they knew that those seats were for the gods. Every time a god entered the chamber, they bowed, and they stood straight. When Odin came, they bowed so low, that their chins were about at their knees. They waited until Odin sat.

"We have called this Council of War for defeating Lafuey. Now, I assume, Loki, that you or the girls have some plans." Odin pointed at Loki who walked up and bowed.

"I thought about it last night and finally made a decision. I will go with some gods to Midgard to stop Thor and bring him back, but only three gods maximum. Most of the gods should be in Jotounhelm to stop the Jotouns and give the girls access to Lafuey alone. After, the girls, will have to devise themselves how to stop Lafuey, which I am not worried because when I was training them, and last night," the gods stared at them and they blushed, "so they will work together."

"Alright, is everyone in favour?" They all nodded.

"Girls, you may leave to practice." Loki told them.

"Wait, when do we leave?" Eira asked.

"Tomorrow, at dawn." Odin said.

After, they left to gather their weapons and armour.

"I can't believe uncle was there." Ingrith murmured as she pulled the armour over her. "I mean, I didn't even notice and we were not that loud."

"Father would always snuck up on us, Ingrith. I could sense his presence, but wasn't entirely sure. I mean, he is a sly one." Eira said, grabbing Bronse Guardian. "Let's go."

They walked to the courtyard, which was cleared just for them. Sif, the ex-suitor for Thor, was standing there, weapon in hand. Both girls cocked in eyebrow. "Not to be rude, my lady, but what are you doing here?" Ingrith asked.

"I am here to fight you. You girls must have a constant challenge if you are to face Lafuey." Sif said, twirling her weapon, and standing in a fighting stance. The girls got ready and stood on their ground.

"Well?" Eira asked. Sif smiled and didn't speak to them.

"Look, I'll go right and you go left." Ingrith said. The girls charged, but Sif ran in the opposite direction. The girls groaned. Sif ran up to them, really fast, and knocked both to the ground by placing her weapon parallel form her. They stood back up. Eira shouted the runes and the weapon became sharper. She focused, blocking out Ingrith. Eira thought really hard and she disappeared. Sif looked impressed. Ingrith snuck up on Sif and slashed at her, but missed. Eira walked right behind Sif who was fending off the blade of Frelseren so easily. Eira sighed deeply and slayed Sif from the behind, she yelped and turned. Eira grabbed Ingrith and thought about invisibility and instantly, Ingrith became invisible.

"Very intriguing, girls. You are doing great. Excellent idea, Princess Eira." The girls broke apart and stayed behind Sif as she scanned the arena and walked around, trying to find the invisible girls right behind her. Ingrith whispered to three and they slashed her at the same time. Sif fell and howled in pain, but Ingrith was quick to use Frelseren to and help her up.

Sif, instead of getting angry, started to clap. "Excellent, girls. Use that kind of technique and strategy and you will be ready to face Lafuey." Sif smiled and walked away leaving Eira and Ingrith cheering.

"Do you think we are ready to face Lafuey?" asked Ingrith.

"Tenfold." Eira answered, smiling.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

_Eira and Ingrith were fighting Lafuey with all their might. Eira tried to turn invisible, but Lafuey smacked her and she flew all thirty meters and hit a wall. Eira slid painfully down the wall. Ingrith was trying to slay Lafuey, but instead, he picked her up by the blade and swung Frelseren until Ingrith let go. Ingrith was screaming 'help me, Eira', but every time Eira tried to stand up, she fell back down. Eira half dragged herself and half limped, with Bronse Guardian in her right hand. Ingrith was still holding on. Eira shot out fire at the blades and it hit Lafuey. He released the blade which flung Ingrith really far. Lafuey screamed in pain and stared at his scorched leg. With a battle cry, he charged for Eira. _

_Eira was thinking all about her life. From being a young child and playing with Ingrith, and now where she was fighting Lafuey. Could the prophecy really be fulfilled? Sure they have defeated Sif and Loki, but is Lafuey stronger than them? Eira shouted out the runes on the three blades and gave it all her might. In the corner of her eye, Ingrith was slowly charging. She was about to hit Lafuey...and then, Lafuey gave her a death blow. Ingrith collapsed to the ground. Eira screamed in horror and pulled her cousin away before Lafuey could do any more damage. _

_"INGRTIH, ANSWER ME!" Ingrith was growing paler and paler. She looked Eira in the eye, tears splashing her face and then, she exhaled and became limp. Eira screamed, with tears rushing down her face. _

_Lafuey came up behind her and slayed her with Frelseren. Eira dropped dead next to Ingrith. The prophecy was not fulfilled._

* * *

Eira woke up screaming, but then contained herself. Ingrith then too woke up screaming, but then stared at her cousin. Both girls were crying. Sighing loudly in relief, they hugged each other tightly. "I thought you were dead." Ingrith sobbed.

"And I too." Eira wept. "Ingrith, I am not scared, I'm terrified."

"Same here, I can't sleep without nightmares of us fighting Lafuey returning. Tomorrow is when we have to defeat him."

"What scares me is that I don't even know what is happening on Midgard." Eira said. Ingrith nodded.

"We need our sleep. We need all the strength we could get."

"Agreed."

"Good night, Eira." Ingrith said.

"Good night, Ingrith." Eira said.

Both girls fell back asleep, but the nightmares returned again, but this time, instead of waking up, they were tossing and turning in their beds. Their nightmares wouldn't allow them.

* * *

In the morning, breakfast was delivered to their chambers. They ate enough, but a little bit under. After they finished their meal, a knock was heard. The girls beckoned who was inside and Loki came in with armour. He handed the bronze one to Eira and the silver to Ingrith. "Good luck, girls. I will see you soon." Loki kissed their foreheads, which shocked the girls, and then he left. The girls placed on their armour, not knowing what it could do. After, they grabbed their weapons and sighed before opening the chamber door.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

They walked all the way down to the Bifrost where some of the gods were waiting. After, they mounted the horses, they waited a little bit for the remaining gods. After, they charged all the way to the portal to go into Jotounhelm.

When they reached the place, they left the horses and stood still, tall, and proud. When they reached Jotounhelm, they waited on Odin's command to charge. "Wait for it." Not a breath was heard and no one stirred. "NOW!" Everyone charged all the way and started to hack at the nearest Jotoun. Eira and Ingrith basically avoided the battle and tried head straight for Lafuey. Eira used invisibility so no one would notice them. The gods were slaying more Jotouns, but the Jotouns turned the tide of the war just a bit.

When the girls reached the throne room, they saw a guard. Eira took out half whilst Ingrith took out the other half. Lafuey stood from his place. "Who is there? Who dares challenge Lafuey?" shouted the Jotoun.

Eira turned to Ingrith and counted to three. It was slow. Both deeply inhaled and exhaled. Then, they showed themselves, "Eira and Ingrith, daughters of Thor and Loki!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"I cannot believe that Odin Allfather would send two puny and weak girls to defeat me! Has he really gone that low?" Lafuey taunted as he pulled out his sword which was glowing dark blue and black. The colour of ice and darkness. Both girls gulped and gripped their weapons tighter. The air grew colder and sharper as Lafuey started to approach the girls who even though were doing their best to stand still, were actually shaking very hard. Their eyes reflected fear. "I can see the fear in your eyes and in your heart." He approached the girls.

"The prophecy says," Eira started.

"The prophecy says," Lafuey mocked, "my dear child, don't always trust those." Eira and Ingrith started to back away as Lafuey grew closer. Eira hacked at Lafuey's foot and the battle began. Each girl started to run in opposite directions. Lafuey just laughed. he duplicated and started to run around. Ingrith was slashing, but instead, every time she hit a fake Lafuey, it disappeared in thin air. Eira tried to find a flaw, but couldn't. A wave was sent and both girls were flung in the air and then hurled back down. Eira got up and saw that the duplicates were gone.

She grew invisible and tried to find Ingrith, but it was too late. Ingrith was slashing every where and every time she was so close to slaying Lafuey, he used a cut to hit her. Blood was staining the ice floor. Eira thought of fire that was not little bit huge. Fire shot out and covered the whole staff. Eira charged, letting her invisibility fade. She swung her staff all around Lafuey's legs. Lafuey howled in pain and leapt back. He stared at his now scorched legs. In anger, he picked up Eira and threw her across the place. She screamed and skidded across the ice. Groaning, she got back up, but slipped on the ice. Ingrith was taking cover as well.

"Well come on, girls, you cannot hide from me forever." Lafuey taunted. "Where are you, daughter of Thor? I thought you are brave, but no. You are just as cowardly as your father."

"Ingrith, no! He is messing with your mind!" Eira shouted, but Ingrith was already charging at Lafuey. He smacked the hilt of his sword across her face. She fell. Lafuey was now on top of Ingrith. Eira watched in horror because this was like her dream. Lafuey would kill Ingrith. But as soon as the sword pierced the armour, Lafuey was thrown back. Eira looked confused. The armour just saved Ingrith's life. Loki knew that they would come near death!

"How could this happen?" Lafuey said weakly as he limped over to the girls who were back to back and weapon in hand.

"Our armour is protection against death. I guess we do have a chance in defeating you." Eira remarked.

Lafuey charged again, but both girls dodged the attack and he rammed into a glacier. Eira shouted her runes and it glowed all around the three blades. Instead of Eira devising some kind of plan and Ingrith being the distraction, they both charged for Lafuey. Even though Ingrith missed him just by an inch, Eira hit his leg and he howled in pain from Bronse Guardian. Ingrith retreated a bit to plan out her next move. Eira was keeping Lafuey distracted by hacking at him and climbing the giant just a little even though there wasn't that much of a height difference. This time Eira was the distraction and Ingrith would make a plan.

_All I have to do is slay him just once. Eira will have to keep him really distracted. I need to sneak up on Lafuey. _Ingrith gave one glance at Eira and winked. Eira understood that she had to keep Lafuey distracted. It was kind of obvious. She hacked harder and harder as the frost giant bellowed in pain. Ingrith breathed in and out. She didn't have time to run up and slay Lafuey because he was already becoming immune to Eira's attacks. Ingrith had just one shot before she was noticed. Pointing the killing side towards Lafuey's back, she threw Frelseren. It hit Lafuey square in the back. Eira was thrown away from him as Lafuey howled in pain. Ingrith ran quickly, retrieved Frelseren, and watched Lafuey fall.

Eira stood up and stared in shock. The great Lafuey was dead. Ingrith walked up to make sure. Eira stood up and walked over. Both of them screamed. "We did it!" Eira shouted. Now, the prophecy has been fulfilled. All they need to worry about now is Thor. Who knows how Lafuey enchanted Thor?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Both girls jogged to the battlefield. The gods were severely injured. Blood stained the ground, but it was mixed. Many Jotouns lay dead, but some of them ran away. Both girls felt a pang of guilt. They nearly wiped out a race. The gods and the girls walked back in silence to their portal and into Asgard. They rode silently to the palace where each of them retreated to their chambers. That night, both girls bathed and were dressed into some simple clothes. A physician came in and treated their wounds. After all the commotion, Eira remembered about the gods who went to Asgard. "They haven't returned."

"Who hasn't returned?" a puzzled and sleepy Ingrith asked.

"My father and the gods that went with him. They haven't returned yet."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well, we didn't see them."

"Eira, we were ushered straight towards our rooms. I am tired. Let us sleep and wait until the morning." Eira nodded. They went under their covers and went into a dreamless, but pleasant sleep. The girls' hearts were lifted. They didn't have to fight Lafuey anymore and the reign of the Jotouns was over. What troubled Eira was that nearly an entire race was wiped out of existence. Eira placed that out of her mind. That was not something that should be bothering her right now.

* * *

In the morning, the girls dressed nicely because they were to eat breakfast with all the other gods. Of course, both girls felt self conscious because so much praise would be given to them for defeating Lafuey. Something like that cannot be ignored, especially by half-bloods. They dressed in the finest dress they could find in their dressers. Both of their hair was pinned up, braided, and wrapped around their hair, flawlessly. After, they placed the circlets that Loki gave them. Both girls silently thanked Loki because of his generous donation of armour. This happened because of seeing the circlets lying on the desk.

They entered the chamber and bowed to each god. They stood up until Odin was at his seat. The Allfather cleared his throat and began, "I have wonderful news. First, the reign of Lafuey is over due to Princess Ingrith, daughter of Thor, and Princess Eira, daughter of Loki." Both girls blushed as applause was heard. "Secondly, I would like to announce the safe return of the gods and my _two _sons, Loki and Thor. The gods and my sons are currently resting. Also, Lady Jane, wife of Thor and a Misgardian, has joined us." Jane stood up. " Finally, my younger _son_, Loki, has been pardoned of all crimes. Let us eat!" Both girls shed some tears silently because of the safe return of their fathers. Then, they rushed over to Jane and hugged her so tightly that she couldn't breathe.

"I missed you so much, mummy!" Ingrith cried.

"It's good to have you back, aunt." Eira cried.

"It's great to see that you girls are safe." Jane said, hugging the girls. "So you have found out, Eira?"

"Yes, but I am proud. Also, I was thinking about the change in the Allfather." Eira murmured. Ingrith laughed. The girls and Jane sat to eat.

After the meal, the girls and Jane were the first to be led to see Thor and Loki. Ingrith, when she saw Thor, started to cry and ran over to crush her father to death. Eira went to Loki and gave him the shock of his life. Then, they switched.

"Who knew that you girls could defeat Lafuey?" Thor asked, with a wide smile growing over his face.

"I knew." Loki declared.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Over the course of the week, the gods, Thor, and Loki recovered. Eira, when Loki was all better, suggested a walk with him around the garden. He happily obliged. It was mostly silence until Eira brought up a topic that was hidden for far too long. "Why did you not tell me that I was your child?" Eira asked, staring a bit angrily at Loki. He sighed and stared into those ice crystal blue eyes.

"I was in a cell, Eira. Thor would have taken better care of you."

"I thought you hated him."

"I did. I helped him defeat the Darkness and then he shuns me."

"Okay, also I have another question." Loki nodded and tried to find out her dying question. "What was my mother like?"

"Well, her name was Sigyn. She had long curly ginger hair and fair skin. She was always so sweet and even when I told that was Loki, at first she laughed, but then she embraced the fact. She never tried to change me. She was the loveliest mortal I have ever met. I mean, she didn't try to change me. In fact, one time, she tricked me into taking her somewhere and everyone knows that would be very hard. Alas, when you came, she died. I don't know why, I mean you were healthy. Probably because a mortal cannot carry a Jotoun, or in your case, Half-Jotoun child." Loki sighed.

"She was very special, my mother, wasn't she."

"She was, the best out of everyone I had ever met."

"Also, why did you give us that armour?"

"I knew that Lafuey would be hard to defeat and you can't just use any kind of armour to protect yourselves from him, so I decided to have Wayland the Smith, forge you that armour a while ago. It took a lot of money and ages to make, but finally, it was done."

"Who is Wayland?" asked Eira.

"A legendary blacksmith."

"Were you really clueless about being a Frost Giant?"

"I was." Loki said. "Let us not speak of such things. Now if you will excuse me, there is something I have to do."

"Visit Sigyn's grave?" asked Eira.

"How did you know?"

"Father, you looked quite disappointed. You clutch something inside your pocket to dear life. It tis kind of obvious, but I will not say."

* * *

Ingrith was getting ready for the party as Eira walked in. Tomorrow, they were to leave Asgard to head home. "You know, Eira, I will miss Asgard. It was a wonderful stay, such a comfortable chamber with rich food." Ingrith turned to find her sister sitting on the bed, staring at her lap.

"What's wrong?"

"I heard of my mother, Sigyn."

"I'm sorry, Eira."

"No, she was exceptional. I do not wish to worry myself with this. Now, a party, yes?"

"Yes."

"There are way too many parties!" Eira shouted which made both girls started laughing.

* * *

The next day, they were to leave. Eira and Ingrith were dressed in Misgardian clothes. Eira was to live with Thor and Jane. Odin came up to Thor and spoke, "You have wonderful girls. Be careful and wary because they seem very valuable." Thor thanked his father.

"Girls, I would like to thank you on the behalf of Asgard and its gods for stopping Lafuey." They nodded. "As a choice, I would like to offer you to stay in Asgard." Both girls looked dumbstruck.

"Wait, can we visit our parents?" Ingrith asked. Eira sniggered because Ingrith must have loved it here.

"Yes." Odin said, unsure of their answer.

"Eira?" Ingrith stared at her.

"We might as well. Who knows when they will need us again?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Even though Sigyn was Loki's wife and a God, I made her mortal to match Eira's heritage. I really enjoyed writing this and making the girls come together. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
